Double Play
by mimithenumberon
Summary: This is a rather strange combination between Ron and George & Fred. Unfortunately I can only name 2 people so sorry about that...MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS / M/M / INCEST Please let me know if you like! Thank you in advance!


**Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (you have been warned), Incest (and i think Ron is underage...), Basically no plot...XD (this may very well be my MOST pornographic piece of work like EVER)**

**I hope you'll like it and please let me know what you think! I have no problem with constructive criticism, in fact i welcome it! Thank you in advance! I should also mention that I wrote this during a past Christmas holiday so I do realize that it most likely isn't Christmas anymore, but there you go...But on the rare occasion that it so happens to be Christmas when someone is reading this, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (my present to the world! X3)**

**Also, i do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

_**Double Play**_

Ron was incredibly happy to be home for the Christmas holidays. He was surrounded by all his family, and his mom's incredible cooking. She always went all out when it came to festive holidays.

That included cleaning, which was the worst part of his return home, since he was also forced to help. He didn't like having to work during his relaxation time, but anyone who knew his mother knew the word 'no' was off limits.

Still, Ron didn't mind as long as he was home. During this time, everyone shared his joyous mood. It made anything enjoyable, even work…. On top of which, after the exasperating wait for the blessed day, the joyous feeling was emphasized ten-fold. Just the thought of waking up to the sound of laughter and the smells of intoxicatingly delicious home cooking sent Ron's heart drumming with innocent anticipation.

The last two days passed incredibly fast for the young red-head. He worked fast and meticulously, cleaning this and dusting that, with a wide smile on his face. His siblings had to make fun of him, of course, calling him Santa's little helper and the little elf, but Ron was much too excited to care. He couldn't help but express his cheerfulness. After all, he was a young, innocent, sixteen year-old boy waiting for Christmas. It was only natural that he should be excited!

The last few years had been difficult for him, to say the least. Ever since he enrolled at Hogwarts things had been very confusing. He never expected for school to be easy, but not life-threatening! Every year! And something told him the dangerous situations will haunt him until his graduation. If he even made it... alive…..

A holiday in the middle of the year was more than welcome. His eyes flew open on the morning and he was smiling before he was fully awake. It was Christmas! He felt so giddy inside, and started giggling at the events to come.

He was last to wake up and make his way to the kitchen. His entire family was already gathered at the table, invisible bellow the large variety of culinary delicacies, and mirrored his cheery smile with a loud "Merry Christmas!"

Breakfast was followed by singing, joking and other Christmas family activities. Until it was finally time for the present opening. Ron completely predicted what most of them were, and he was right, but it was still fun.

A hand-knitted sweater from his mom, expected, a prank from Fred and George, predictable, a blue fountain pen from Jenny, he was there when she bought it. But it wasn't about the presents. It really wasn't when you were poor…

Like every year he faked surprise. He figured most of them could probably see right through him, but his parents didn't seem to mind and at the end of the day that's all that mattered. He didn't want to come off as being ungrateful, it's was just that every year had the same routine. Nevertheless it was impossible for him not to get into the festive atmosphere.

Reluctantly Ron was forced to call it a night. He didn't want to, but an overpowering sense of tiredness seized him. He actually found it difficult to keep his eyes opened. His energy level had been on max since the moment he opened his eyes since his excitement took the better of him and he ended up being hyper the whole time. By the end, he felt like a walking zombie…

He had to go through a series of embarrassing kisses from his mother and teasing from his siblings, but eventually he managed to make his way to his bed. In seconds he was dressed in his sleeping garments and was easing himself under the covers. It didn't even take a minute before his eyelids fell like bricks and he was drifting into dream land.

He didn't hear his door open, half an hour later. He didn't see his two older brothers, Fred and George enter. Their faced stretched into a mirroring evil smirk. It was clear that whatever they were planning wasn't good.

They tiptoed closer to the bed, where Ron was fast asleep, and studied their little brother more closely. Ron was on his side, facing the twins. His face showed content happiness. Fred, who was closer to the bed, reached out and brushed some of the fiery strokes of hair out of Ron's face. George and Fred's smiles stretched even further. It was time to give Ron his real Christmas present….

Ron was incredibly comfortable. He felt so warm, much warmer than he could ever remember. He didn't want to open his eyes and somehow ruin the amazing feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well.

Unfortunately he knew his mother would go insane if he stayed in bed for too long. He overlooked the fact that his parents had been celebrating the whole night and they were fast asleep themselves. It would be at least half a day before his name would be summoned downstairs.

Reluctantly he half opened his eyes but the sight that greeted him convinced him he was still dreaming. George or Fred, he never could tell the difference, was looking back at him, his head resting on his hand, smiling a very cocky smile. That meant only one thing. Trouble.

"George?..." Ron's expression and voice were drenched with sleep.

''Yes?"

Ron's eyes opened completely. There was someone else behind him. Ron twisted his head to see the other twin locking his lips on the nape of his neck. Ron was too shocked for words and he just stared back at Fred, while George kept working on his neck. The wet tongue traced the nape until it reached Ron's orange hair. Then the kiss ended. Ron still didn't make a sound, like he was incapable of simple speech. The twins shared a knowing glance.

"Fred, I don't think little brother is satisfied with just that?"

As if waking from a trance, Ron finally understood what was happening to him. George's tone made him realize that this was not just a fragment of his imagination. This was really happening to him. And the ones at fault were his brothers!

"You know George, I agree."

"Wait! What are you do-...?"

Ron's first protests caught in his throat, or more precisely, his mouth became occupied with something else. Ron had made the careless mistake of opening the orifice. That was like an invitation to Fred, who took full advantage of it.

His tongue made itself at home as it devoured Ron's mouth. The victim tried to fight back, but he was completely overpowered by his more experienced sibling. When Fred pulled back, Ron was left gasping for air, his mind as blank as an empty sheet of paper.

"George, I think this was his first kiss."

"You took his first kiss? Then I'll have to take his first time at something else….."

Ron was still recovering from his first experience of a tongue kiss when something even more surprising happened. George's hand fondled Ron under his shirt. The finger felt slightly cold but not uncomfortable.

As they gently stroked Ron's skin, from his stomach slowly making their way to his chest, Ron couldn't keep his voice inside anymore. His mouth opened and a low moan filled the room. As soon as he spoke however, Fred reoccupied it.

Ron was in a very strange and unexpected situation. Fred was devouring the inside of his mouth and his fingers were securing his head so he couldn't escape. George was kissing his neck again, with more intensity than before, while his fingers were still groping the younger boy. And despite everything, Ron felt himself become more aroused. He couldn't fight those insane, amazing, sinful feelings.

He would have broken the kiss with Fred if the older boy's fingers weren't securing him in place. Ron's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the other's fingers traced their way to Ron's trousers, and then proceeded underneath them. George's lips closed in on Ron's ear as his fingers started moving their way around the aroused sex.

"Oh Ron, you're already this hard." As if to emphasize his words, the fingers slightly tightened their hold on the cock and Ron managed to break from Fred and gasp in shock.

"Ron, you look so sexy right now."

"You sound good too. Make some more noise…."

Both twins were pressing their hands against the younger boy's arousal. They started moving along it in union with fast strokes. Ron couldn't keep his voice down, even if he tried. Extremely lewd sound continued to escape his thin line of defence.

He was maneuvered on his back with the two twins studding his expressions very closely. Their hands increased their speed, causing Ron's moans to get yet louder. The youngest of the three wrapped one had around the neck of one twin and the other hand around the other twin, feeling like he was holding on for dear life.

It didn't take long for Ron to scream as he felt the orgasm build in him. His eyes closed and his expression tightened as he came. His hands were clenched in fists and he pulled his brothers closer to him. When he was done and gasping for air the hands finally released their grip.

"That was amazing Ron."

"I never taught I'd see your coming face."

"Are you satisfied Fred?"

"Oh no! Not even close. Are you?"

"Not yet. Didn't I say I'll take his first time?''

Ron was still dazed or he would have reacted in some way. Instead he just breathed softly but deeply and didn't object when George lifted him up. The twin placed Ron sitting on his lap so he was facing away from him. Ron only came to his sensed when George sprat his legs wide for the viewing enjoyment of Fred.

"Wait! What are you planning? Let me go!"

Unfortunately the twins were smiling their signature grin and Ron knew that protests were a waist of breath. George was firmly holding Ron's thighs and keeping his legs open. The youngster tried to get free by using his hands, but all his strength was gone and he managed nothing more than a light press on the other hands.

"Like what you're seeing Fred?"

"I love it. But I know something that will be even better…."

Ron had little time to think about the meaning of the suggestive sentence before Fred lowered his head and took Ron's once more erect cock between his lips. Ron twitched and shifted from the new sensation. His eyes opened wide and he arched his back, lining himself perfectly with George, who was kissing Ron's ear and neck.

"No!...Plea-…..Sto-…"

Fred took the whole length in his mouth and Ron could feel the tongue skilfully coiling around it and moving along it. Ron only managed a slight flinch when George's fingers massaged his hardened nipples.

He was in danger of coming again and the twins knew it since he was moaning and whining a lot. When he taught his younger sibling couldn't take it anymore, Fred stopped and moved back so he could look Ron in the eyes.

But Ron's eyes were not looking at him. They were wide open and staring past him. When Fred stopped, Ron felt something probe at his entrance. Then he felt a long thin finger enter him. At first George didn't move so Ron would get used to the feeling, then he started moving in and out slowly.

When the speed started to build up and a second finger was added, Ron felt a fire inside him reducing him to a craving mass of lust. This was all new for him. It was strange how every time George was able to hit the perfect spot inside him. The spot that made him lose his mind.

Fred was aroused just by looking at the faces of his two brothers, especially Ron's. He had never wanted to do this to him specifically, but now that he saw him like that he was really happy. The twins had just been looking for something fun to do, and when they stumbled upon the innocent, oblivious sleeping figure of their brother they knew this was it. He had never, in his wildest dreams expected Ron to be so amazingly sexy. He and George had fooled before but this was taking the "fun" to a whole different level. Fred was sure he could come just by looking at the scene in front of his eyes.

Looking wasn't enough for long though. He had to touch. As if in a trance, Fred closed in on Ron again and he started kissing every inch of his body. Starting from mouth to neck and trailing his way to the bellybutton. When he reached it, Fred plunged his tongue in it, making Ron nearly jump with anticipation.

"I think it's time. He's ready….."

Fred knew exactly what George was talking about and he suddenly moved up again and caught Ron's mouth in a heated kiss. Ron tightened his hands around his head and coiled his fingers in the ginger hair. Without further warning George drove his erect shaft all the way in. Ron's cry was stifled by the kiss.

"Wow, you feel amazing little brother."

Fred could feel the pleasure just from hearing his twin's voice. Ron was digging his nails into him but the slight pain was welcomed and the room was filled with the three voices. It was early in the morning and the boys should have been scared by the possibility of being overheard, however the twins were prepared. They already placed a silencing spell around the room that stopped any noise from escaping through the walls. The boys were free to make as much noise as they pleased.

Fred pulled his mouth away and he listed to the high pitched screams Ron was making. George was nursing a low moan every time he pushed inside. Fred couldn't take his side role anymore. He wanted to join his twin and experience Ron's heat. He knew he'd get his chance after George was finished so for the time being he settled with the almost dreamy view and he started reliving some of his agonizing frustration.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had never imagined that on his sixteenth Christmas he would lose his virginity to his brothers. It was just unfathomable! He had always liked Fred and George the best, even though they constantly teased him all the time but he never anticipated this turn of events though. It was unreal!

He could hear George panting behind him and he could feel his breath near his ear. His eyes were fixed on Fred who was slowly stroking himself, a flushed expression on his face. It didn't take long for Ron to go over the edge, and accidently the white semen reached Fred's cheek.

"How rude. I think Ron needs another punishment."

Fred sampled the white substance without taking his eyes off Ron who was heavily catching his breath. His back was slouched against George and his head was resting on the twin's open chest. George lowered his head slightly and gently kissed Ron's forehead.

Ron felt like he could go to sleep in that state. He felt amazing. More amazing than he ever taught possible. Once more he didn't, couldn't react to the touch of his brothers. He let them change his position again without any objection. George was back to his normal self, after riding the orgasm. He was in the mood for more.

"Ron is very mellow now, don't you think Fred?"

"I think he's finally learning from the punishments….."

Now, Ron was on all four facing George this time. Fred was positioned behind him and Ron felt him enter. He didn't scream this time, he only shuttered and moaned loudly. As the speed increased, Ron's voice was back to its previous loud volume.

"Here Ron, don't forget about me."

George caressed Ron's face gently and directed it to his throbbing member. Ron wordlessly obeyed. He mirrored Fred's previous actions and tried to concentrate on making George moan like he had.

"How does it feel…..,to be entered from both sides?..."

Fred was out of breath as he put all his power into his deep, hard thrusts. Ron couldn't speak, even if he wanted, but it was clear from his quivering moans that he taught it felt good. This time it took even less for all three to come. Ron was left panting harder than the other two, mostly because he wasn't used to this. His eyes closed and he fell heavily on the bed, both twins around him, mirroring his fatigue.

* * *

Ron was sleeping between his two older brothers. Fred was behind him, one hand around his waist and his head resting on the hollow of Ron's neck. George was in front of him, one hand around his chest and shoulder, and his head resting above Ron's. The three boys knew this was a Christmas that they won't soon forget.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed my ridiculously bad writing! And once more, please let me know what you though! There's never enough reviews...**


End file.
